Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: '''The Wrath of Chrono '''is developed by '''Activision '''and '''Level-5. '''And is published by '''Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. '''It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch, Marvel vs Capcom and Skylanders and is a Wii U exclusive. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are not only causing major rifts in time in space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds; but her brother Chrono Sapien has put a curse on the Skylanders, freezing them in place and turning them wicked!! Now it's up to Jibanyan, Whisper, Deadpool and Amaterasu to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of Skylands, Marvel, Capcom and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 20 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 22 characters per battle class. Ten of them return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombarder, Whippersnapper, Monster and Alchemist. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes as well as new villain senseis! The last two are guest stars from Nintendo Franchises! Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) #Saki-chan (Eerie Tribe) #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Wolfsbane (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Lynn Loud (The Loud House Guest Star Brave Tribe) #Yang Xiao Long (RWBY Guest Star Tough Tribe) Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Poofessor (Shady Tribe) #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) #Whisper (Slippery Tribe) #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Scarlet Witch (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Dhalsim (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Loki (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Weiss Schnee (Guest Star Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Charming Tribe) Smashers #???? (Brave Tribe) #Master Oden (Mysterious Tribe) #Gilgaros (Tough Tribe) #Swelterrier (Charming Tribe) #Ol' Saint Trick (Heartful Tribe) #Slimamander (Shady Tribe) #Eye Five (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Laura Matsuda (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Heartful Tribe) #Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th Guest Star Eerie Tribe) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Spoilerina (Charming Tribe) #Hungramps (Heartful Tibe) #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Unkaind (Wicked Tribe) #Cross Crow (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Hawkeye (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Shady Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Slippery Tribe) Knight #Shogunyan (Brave Tribe) #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mr. Crabbycat (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Cold Cavalier Chill (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Takoyakid (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Zero (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Arthur (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Wicked Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Rogue Tribe) Quickshot #Nikuyaki (Brave Tribe) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) #Gunslinger Trigger Happy (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Sheep Creep (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) #Usapyon (Shady Tribe) #Dandoodle (Eerie Tribe) #Dinoshi (Slippery Tribe) #Mad Kappa (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #B. Bonnie Hood (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Jill Valentine (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Brave Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Tough Tribe) Sentinels #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Count Cavity (Shady Tribe) #Insomni (Eerie Tribe) #The Gulper (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Sentinel (Marvel Tough Tribe) #SonSon (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Frank West (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Charming Tribe) Ninjas #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) #Cadin (Charming Tribe) #Supoor Hero (Heartful Tribe) #Nimble Ninja Stealth Elf (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) #Mermaidyn (Slippery Tribe) #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) #Nightshade (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Elektra (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Psylocke (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Firebrand (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Dark Dizzy (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Leni Loud (Guest Star Heartful Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Eerie Tribe) Bazookers #???? (Brave Tribe) #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Charming Tribe) #Elder Bloom (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Shrook (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Iron Man (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Nemesis T-Type (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Bubble Crab (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) #Kyubi (Mysterious Tribe) #Brawl & Chain (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) #Faux Kappa (Charming Tribe) #Scarasol (Heartful Tribe) #Eyesoar (Shady Tribe) #Tenparunba (Eerie Tribe) #Reef Rumbler Riptide (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Scaremaidyn (Wicked Tribe) #Android Yamada (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Frost Walrus (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Kitty Pryde (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Vega (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Crimson Helm (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare on Elm Street Guest Star Wicked Tribe) #???? (Guest Star Rogue Tribe) Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Illoo, Elloo and Alloo (Mysterious Tribe) #Robokyubi, Robovenoct and Robonyan U (Tough Tribe) #Komasan, Komajiro and Jibakoma (Charming Tribe) #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlo (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #B3-NK1 (Brave Tribe) #Dreamcatcher (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Deadpool (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Hsien-Ko (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Four Leggers Four Leggers are all walk and all action! Making them use their teeth, head and anything else! #Slumberhog (Brave Tribe) #Kuchisuberashi (Mysterious Tribe) #Mistank (Tough Tribe) #Lava Slobber Hot Dog (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Smashibull (Heartful Tribe) #Negasus (Shady Tribe) #Manjimutt (Eerie Tribe) #Slobbertrap (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? #Amaterasu (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? Shielder Shielders have high defense and protect their teammates from damage! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Shield Shredder (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) #Noway (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe #???? (Shady Tribe) #Specter Shield and Sword Chop Chop (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Captain America (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Speed Demons Speed Demons drive vehicles to leave their enemies in the dust! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Rawry (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Wheel Gator (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Akira Kazama (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Ghost Rider (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Bombarders Bombarders use explosives to destroy both objects and enemies with explosive excellence! #Chef Pepper Jack (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Green Goblin (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Whippersnappers Whippersnappers unleash rapid melee damage with strips of leather and lace! Monsters Monsters can change forms from their normal form, into powerful destructors that can deal maximum damage and are invulnerable to attacks and traps!! Alchemists Alchemists use potions, creatures and spells to make mincemeat out of their foes! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Tussle Sprout (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) #Okurairi (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Professor Zero (Shady Tribe) #Popping Mad Pop Fizz (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Rookie-Giest Training Bonuses TBA Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles. English Voice Actors *Alicyn Packard: Buchinyan (Jibanyan's half), Dame Dedtime, Dracunyan, Gin, Jibakoma, Jibanyan, Komajiro, KJ, Rhyth, Wiglin *Brent Pendergrass: B3-NK1, Blazion, Bloominoko, Faux Kappa, Mad Kappa, Noko, Nosirs, Pandanoko, Roughraff, Reuknight, Sgt. Burly, Slicenrice, Sproink, Steppa, Summoner *Dave Mallow: Akuma *GJ Bowes: Felicia, Laura Matsuda *Jenn Wong: Spoilerina *Jim Ward: Sentinel *Joey D' Auria: Buchinyan (Whisper's half), Illoo, Master Nyada, Robonyan, Robonyan F, Robonyan U, Robonyan USA, Whisper *Johhny Yong Bosch: Hovernyan, Nate, Zero *Kari Wahlgren: Jill Valentine, Tessa *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Amaterasu, Chun-Li *Melissa Hutchison: Hidabat, Komasan, Kin, Kyubi, Robokyubi *Meyer DeLeeuw: Darthaniel, Moximus N, Nathaniel *Nolan North: Child Deadpool, Deadpool, Firebrand, Serious Deadpool *Paul Greenberg: Amingo, Bronzlo, Dandoodle, Elder Bloom, Hungramps, Manjimutt *Steven Blum: Taskmaster, Vulture, Wolverine *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Punk Shock, Tron Bonne *TJ Rotolo: Frank West *TJ Storm: Strider Hiryu Nin-Trophies *Hero of all Worlds: Collect all Trophies